1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to business accessories and more particularly to notepad covers or holders.
2. Background Information
Notepad covers or holders are a common and widely used business accessory. In general, a notepad cover consists of a front and a back cover between which is placed a notepad. The front and back cover may be padded and covered with a decorative material such as leather. Typically, the interior of the back cover includes a large pocket into which the cardboard back of the notepad is slipped, while the interior of the front cover may include a variety of pockets and windows for holding cards, loose papers, pens and other items. Particular decorative versions of notepad covers may include a flap over the spine of the pad. The flap covers the often-unaesthetic spine. As consumer electronics devices become continually smaller, electronic features, such as calculators have been provided either integrally or removably to notepads and other business accessories. The flap provides a convenient and readily visible space for such an accessory.